No one is alone
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: Unos meses antes de empezar la universidad, Caroline descubre que está embarazada. Sin la ayuda del padre de su bebé intentará salir adelante. ¿Qué pasará cuando su vida se cruce con la de Klaus Mikaelson, un hombre que ha dejado de creer en el amor? ¿Podrán Caroline y su bebé hacer cambiar la opinión de Klaus?


**¡Hola a todos/as! Esta es una nueva historia, no es ninguna traducción. Será el primer fic que haya escrito que no es one-shot. ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Y por favor no seáis muy duros/as!**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Caroline iba en el autobús de camino a la universidad, era un día perfecto en Nueva York, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol resplandecía. Era su primer día en la universidad, iba a estudiar diseño, era su sueño desde que era pequeña. Siempre le había gustado dibujar y crear su propia ropa, ahora podría dedicarse a ello y quien sabe quizás algún día sería una gran diseñadora reconocida a nivel mundial.

Pero ahora ese sueño había quedado en un segundo plano, ahora todo lo que importaba era ese pequeño ser que crecía en su interior. Su bebé, era su prioridad, todo lo que haría sería por él. Nunca le faltaría nada, excepto…un padre, pero no lo necesitaba la tendría a ella, a sus tíos y tías y a su abuela, todos lo amarían, no necesitaba a ese hombre en su vida.

El autobús se detuvo y Caroline se bajó encaminándose hacia el gran edificio. En ese momento sintió una patadita y colocó la mano en su vientre.

-Todo irá bien, bebé. Estamos juntos en esto –dijo en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa.

De repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-Disculpa –dijo una chica rubia con los ojos azules-. No tengo ni idea de donde están las clases. Estoy buscando… -Caroline la interrumpió.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, yo también soy nueva y no sé donde tengo que ir, pero si tenemos que perdernos nos podemos perder juntas. Soy Caroline Salvatore –le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa

-Me llamo Rebekah Mikaelson –dijo la chica estrechándole la mano.

-No eres de por aquí ¿verdad? –preguntó Caroline al notar su acento.

-No –respondió-. Nací en Inglaterra pero hace una semana llegué a Nueva York, siempre quise venir a los Estados Unidos.

-Pues bienvenida –respondió Caroline mientras entraban en el edificio buscando el aula que les correspondía-. Te encantará la ciudad.

-¿Y tú eres de aquí? –preguntó Rebekah curiosa.

-No exactamente, soy de Mystic Falls, un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada –antes de seguir hablando las dos chicas llegaron a su clase.

Se sentaron al final porque el lugar estaba lleno de gente. Justo cuando dejaron las cosas en el suelo entró la profesora y empezó la clase.

Cuando terminó la hora, las dos rubias recogieron sus cosas y siguieron con su horario. Entre los cambios de clase fueron conociéndose poco a poco. Rebekah tenía muchos hermanos, pero no habló mucho de su familia solo dijo que dos de sus hermanos vivían en la misma ciudad y que compartía piso con uno de ellos. Caroline le contó que vivía en un apartamento con sus mejores amigas.

Rebekah no dejaba de mirar a Caroline, era una chica agradable, quizás podría ser su primera amiga de verdad. Pero hubo una cosa que le llamó la atención de la chica, parecía tener el estómago hinchado, además de ver ver como se tocaba el vientre varias veces en clase. Sin poder aguantar más habló.

-¿Estás embarazada? –preguntó Rebekah sin pudor alguno.

Caroline abrió los ojos sorprendida-. ¡Oh! Eeh…si de cuatro meses.

-Siento haber sido tan directa pero es que la duda me estaba comiendo por dentro –respondió Rebekah, le sorprendió que estuviera embarazada tan joven-. ¿Y ya sabes lo qué es?

-Aun no –dijo Caroline con una sonrisa, estaba deseando saber si era niño o niña-. Hasta el mes que viene no lo sabré.

-Felicidades, entonces –dijo a la futura madre.

Rebekah se despidió de ella y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de que se alejara Caroline la llamó.

-¡Rebekah espera! –dijo Caroline-. Voy a comer con mis amigas, si quieres puedes venir conmigo. Sé que no conoces a nadie aquí y puedo presentartelas.

Rebekah se quedó pensando unos segundos, era cierto que acababa de llegar a la ciudad y no conocía a nadie además de sus hermanos por lo que lo único que podia hacer era irse a casa, aunque la verdad es que no le haría daño conocer a gente nueva.

Rebekah asintió-. Gracias por invitarme.

-De nada.

El restaurante no quedaba muy lejos de la universidad, por lo que fueron caminando hasta el local. Las dos chicas charlaban entretenidamente, parecía que tenían gustos similares, cuando Caroline escuchó su nombre.

-¡Care! –gritó alguien. Caroline enfocó la vista y vio que Elena agitaba el brazo en su dirección junto a Bonnie, la estaban esperando en la puerta del restaurante.

Cuando llegó hasta ellas las saludó-. Chicas, os presento a Rebekah, estudia diseño conmigo. Llegó la semana pasada a la ciudad y no conoce a nadie, por eso la he invitado a comer con nosotras. Ella es Elena –dijo señalando a la castaña-. Y ella es Bonnie –dijo señalando a la morena.

-Encantada de conoceros –respondió Rebekah con una sonrisa.

Entraron en el local y un camarero las llevó hasta una mesa para que se sentaran, repartió los menús y al cabo de un rato volvió para tomar nota de los pedidos. Cuando el camarero se marchó, Elena fue la primera en hablar.

-¿De dónde eres Rebekah? –preguntó la castaña

-De Inglaterra.

-Vaya debe ser un lugar precioso, siempre he querido ir –dijo Elena con una mirada soñadora-. La verdad es que nunca había estado en ningun sitio hasta ahora, siempre en Mystic Falls.

-Si, Caroline me ha contado que sois de un pequeño pueblo y que os conocéis desde pequeñas.

-¡Si! –respondió Bonnie-. Somos como hermanas, siempre nos hemos apoyado en lo bueno y en lo malo.

-¿Y tú? Tienes hermanos, Rebekah –preguntó Bonnie.

-Si, tengo cinco hermanos.

-¡Vaya! Esos son muchos hombres. No debe ser fácil ser la única chica –dijo Elena.

-No, pero siempre me he llevado bien con ellos, sobretodo con Nik y Henrick.

El sonido de un telefóno las interrumpió-. Perdonad chicas –Caroline se disculpó poniéndose en pie para contestar al telefóno, alejándose de la mesa.

-¿Diga? –dijo Caroline.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día en la universidad, Care? –preguntó Stefan.

-Muy bien, pero los dos sabemos que no me has llamado para eso.

-Claro que he llamado por eso –dijo Stefan ofendido.

-O puede que hayas llamado para preguntar por tu sobrino o sobrina.

-Me has pillado –dijo Stefan-. Pero es que no quiero que os pase nada a ninguno de los dos.

Caroline suspiró-. Stefan no nos va a pasar nada, estamos bien.

-Sigo pensando que no tendrías que haber empezado la universidad este año, deberías haberte esperado hasta que naciera.

-Stefan ya lo hemos hablado, solo estoy embarazada no hay nada que me impida asistir a clase, puedo seguir haciendo mi vida normal –dijo Caroline acariciando su vientre.

-Tienes razón, Care. Bueno, ¿pero como ha ido el primer día?

Caroline sonrió-. Muy bien he conocido a una chica muy simpática y la he invitado a comer para que concozca a las chicas.

-Eso está bien Care, pero ahora tengo que dejarte, tengo que volver al trabajo.

-Adiós Stef.

-Hasta luego Care.

Caroline volvió a la mesa con sus amigas.

-¿Quién era Care? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Stefan –respondió suspirando.

-¿Qué quería? –volvió a preguntar.

-Saber si estábamos bien. Está paranoico y Damon también, se creen que estoy enferma o algo así. Me siento agobiada.

-No te preocupes, solo sé preocupan por ti –dijo Bonnie.

-¿Y cómo está mi pequeña sobrina? –preguntó Elena con los ojos brillando. Aunque ni Caroline ni Bonnie fueran sus hermanas, las consideraba como si lo fueran.

-Bien, hoy ha estado dando muchas pataditas. Aunque aun no sabemos si es niño o niña, Lena, no te hagas ilusiones.

-No me hago ilusiones, será una niña.

-Eso díselo a Damon y a Stefan, porque dicen que será un niño.

-No, no otro hombre Salvatore no –dijo Bonnie con voz dramática.

En seguida llegó el camarero con la comida y siguieron charlando. Al terminar de comer, las chicas se despidieron.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte Rebekah, a ver si nos vemos otro día –dijo Bonnie y la rubia asintió.

Bonnie debía volver a la facultad, Elena se fue a trabajar y Rebekah se fue a su casa. Caroline había quedado con las chicas en que iba a hacer la compra, así que en lugar de coger el autobús decidió ir caminando hasta el supermercado y después hasta el apartamento. Cuando llegó compró todo lo necesario para la cena, lo pagó todo y salió del lugar. Estaba cruzando un paso de peatones cuando sintió que alguien la cogía de la cintura tirando de ella hacia atrás justo en el momento en que un coche pasó a todo velocidad por el lugar en el que había estado dos segundos vez en la acera, la persona la soltó y Caroline se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre joven mirándola. A ella se le cayeron las bolsas de la compra, sus piernas y sus brazos le temblaban y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo sino fuera por aquel extraño que la sostuvo estabilizandola.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el hombre con un suave acento.

Caroline solo asintió aun no se podía creer lo que le había sucedido, podrían haber muerto, ella y su bebé.

-Gracias por salvarme… -dijo Caroline.

-Klaus me llamo Klaus –dijo el hombre.

-Gracias Klaus, yo soy Caroline.


End file.
